


spotting lovers

by awesomeimportantstarker (awsomeimportantfan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Outing, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sweet/Hot, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantstarker
Summary: Tony and Peter are having a more or less secret relationship for almost five months now. Until it suddenly isn't so secret anymore.





	spotting lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
Also, I've never written something like this, so I hope it's good.  
Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Tony and Peter are in a relationship for almost five months now. Peter told May and Ned and he's pretty sure MJ nows as well. Tony just told Rhodey and Pepper. Because that's his family.

And sure, the Avengers are living in the tower again. But he still doesn't trust them fully after all they've done. Happy was bound to find out because as often as he's driving Tony and Peter around there really is no other way. And to be completely honest, Happy's also kind of a part of Tonys small family. Of course Friday nows as well, because she's an AI and she sees everything.

Tony suspects Natasha to know something. She always has this suspicious look on her face and really. She's a top spy. And Clint may seems childish but he's also a top spy. He doesn't show it but Tony's sure he suspects something as well.

And then there's Bucky. Tony and Bucky try to keep their distance from one another. Of course they work together on missions and they occasionally talk outside of mission. Bucky doesn't show any emotion, ever. But Peter once told Tony he got asked by Bucky why they don't tell the other Avengers. So Bucky definitely knows about their relationship.

But other than those three no one seems to suspect a thing. And Tony and Peter would like to keep it that way. Of course that's not how life works.

Originally Tony just wanted to make breakfast for Peter in the common room kitchen (because his personal kitchen might be a mess) and immediately return to his bed to bring Peter said breakfast and cuddle extensively afterwards, which is why he's just in his briefs.

It doesn't come to that because just when he finished making the pancakes he feels two slender arms around his middle and a warm body at his back. Although he has to change his plans now, he smiles softly when he turns around and sees Peter's sleepy form in front of him, wearing nothing except Tonys old ACDC shirt and an alluring pastel blue pair of panties with lace all over his soft round cheeks.

“Woke up and you were gone.” Peters voice is muffled from Tonys chest and Tony strokes trough Peters hair to calm the upset line that formed on his forehead. “Sorry baby. Wanted to bring you some breakfast to bed. You could have waited for me.” He presses a kiss to Peters head and when Peter looks up at him with a slight pout on his lips Tony can't stop himself from kissing his baby on those as well. Peter closes his eyes and just enjoys what was denied to him when he woke up.

Once they started they don't seem to be able to stop and soon Peter's leaning against the counter, Tony standing in between his thighs. Peter has his head thrown back and Tony's currently sucking a hickey on Peters bared neck. When Peter moans softly, it shoots directly into Tony's dick which twitches in his briefs. Peter can definitely feel Tonys hardening dick, which is probably why he moans again and presses his own hard cock against Tony. As soon as Peter starts rubbing their crotches together, Tony picks Peter up and carries him in the direction of the elevators.

They're halfway there when Tony seems to find the perfect spot on Peter's neck and he moans deeper than before. Tony reacts to Peters obvious arousal with a moan of his own. He stops for a moment before slamming Peter against the wall and starting to rub their crotches together wildly while simultaneously kissing and sucking on Peters neck. “Tony. Please… Need you” Peter sounds breathless and Tony can feel Peters begging shooting directly into his dick. “Please… Please, Tony. Now. I need now.” Peter doesn't seem to be able to form any coherent sentences and even Tonys response seem to limit to a breathless “shit”. They both know they won't have the patience to make it to their bedroom or even to their floor at all. So without further ado Tony decides the couch in the common room will have to do. He presses a last sloppy kiss to Peters mouth before he makes his way over to said couch.

As soon as they're close enough Tony drops Peter who sprawls himself along the cushions and grins up at Tony. For a short while Tony just stands there, in front of the couch, and absorbs Peters alluring sight.

When Peter has enough of Tony just staring he leans forward and takes the hem of his shirt into his hands, before he lifts it over his head leaving him in nothing but the panties hugging his hips in an irresistible way. Tony can feel his cock hardening further and when Peter smiles at him provocative he can't resist anymore. He leans down, presses Peter into the couch with his hands on his hips and starts devouring his cream colored skin with his lips.

Peter immediately starts squirming and moaning and his dick twitches interested in his panties. Once Peter's able to concentrate again he starts ripping Tony's briefs over his ass and down his legs so he has full access to his penis. Tony moans deeply and finally – _finally_ – frees Peter of his panties as well. When they're both naked on the couch Tony doesn't waste any time and starts sucking, kissing and licking Peters penis like there's no tomorrow.

Peter immediately throws his head against the couches arm rest and starts moaning again, while simultaneously clawing the cushions under his back. While Tonys mouth is occupied with Peters penis, his hands start mowing towards his soft cheeks and after stroking them a few times he moves on to his cute little hole and starts teasing him. Moving his fingers around Peter's hole and finally dipping it into his soft heat, still stretched from the countless times Tony fucked Peter last night. Peter pants when he feels a small amount of cum tickle out of his hole, encouraged by Tonys fingers, which are currently buried deep in his ass.

“Stop playing… hah… need… ngh need you…” Peter tugs on Tony's hair and when he finally stops devouring Peters cock and looks up at him, he gives him a pouty smile which he knows Tony can't resist. And of course Tony kisses upwards Peter's body till he's giving him sloppy kisses on his mouth, tongues dancing with each other, while his fingers make sure Peter's really ready for him. When Peter gives his lower lip a gentle tug and whines desperately Tony chuckles lowly but removes his fingers and starts entering his penis into Peters hole nonetheless.

Once he's fully sated inside his baby, Peter gives a high whine and starts moving his hips, encouraging Tony to start pounding. Tony just grips Peter's hips and smiles softly at him, before kissing him on the lips and leaning down to his ear.

“I love you, baby.”

Then he nips at Peter's earlobe before he finally starts moving inside Peter in a slow pace.

“Love… ngh… I love you too… hah.”

Tony starts to thrust harder, deeper while simultaneously caressing all of Peter's skin he has access to. Peter writhes under him while moving his hands up to scrape at Tony's back.

They both moan and Tony's thrusts start to pick up pace. Peter's hole is still soft so he has no problem with accommodating to the new speed.

They're both getting closer, Tony hitting Peter's prostate with every thrust while Peter squeezes Tony's cock every time he draws back. Peter starts arching his back, his moans turning into high, desperate whines when there is a loud crash followed by a loud shout. “What the Fuck!?!”

They both startle. Tony still inside of Peter, Peter still clinging to Tony's back.

In the doors of the elevator are Steve and Bucky. Both in sweaty workout clothes, probably coming from their morning run or out of the gym. Theres a puddle of water next to a still leaking bottle to their feet. Steve is staring at them with an open mouthed expression, while Bucky looks more or less unperturbed.

After Steve's shout it doesn't take long till they hear Clint shouting language, before coming into the room, followed by Natasha and Bruce, who's still in his morning bathrobe. Sam is the last to arrive to the scene, seemingly don't having heard the tumult, but wanting to get something to eat. He follows Steve's shout. “What the Fuck”

Tony blinks before smiling sheepishly at them. “Good morning. Had a good run?” He seemingly conjures a blanket out of nowhere and hides Peter's naked form under it. Peter's whole body is turning a beautiful shade of pink under all the stares and his embarrassment and Tony would love to watch him and mark every bit of his skin. But he nows Peter doesn't like someone seeing him like that, so he tries to hide him.

Carefully he starts retreating out of Peter who can't do anything against the whine that he makes at feeling so empty.

The Avengers are still standing there, seemingly at a loss for words, when Tony starts to collect their clothes. He has no idea where Peter's panties went, but he snags the shirt Peter wore and starts to drag it over Peters head, who slips his arms through the armholes. At least Peter isn't naked anymore, the shirt is long enough to hide all of Peter's groin and he still has the blanket.

“Funny seeing you here. Kinda lost the track of time. I think we will need to go back up. Finish some things.”

Tony winks at the others who are still just standing there, staring at them. He hears Peter choking on a suppressed chuckle beside him and Clint also starts laughing.

“I bet you do. Just so you know, I won't be sitting on that couch on movie night… or ever again, really.”

Tony huffs a short laugh, before securing Peter into his arms, including the blanket, and getting up.

“Tony!” Peter giggles at being carried. When they pass the avengers in their way to the elevator he sees Peter winking at them and can't help but laugh out loud at Steve's stumped face.

Soon they're back in their bed, ending what they started in the common room.

And if Bruce found Peter's panties the next movie night… Well it was certainly worth Steve's scandalized face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
I hope you enjoyed the story.  
If you did I'll be happy if you give kudos or comment.


End file.
